Tiny Toon Adventures: Henny Youngman Day Credits (1991)
"Stand-Up and Deliver" Written by Sherri Stoner Storyboard by Ash Brennon Tony Craig Mark Kennedy Directed by Jon McClenahan "The Potty Years" Written by Tom Ruegger Storyboard by Ken Boyer Alfred Gimeno Directed by Jon McClenahan "Lame Joke" Written by Shecky Hollander Boom-Boom Stoner Storyboard by Flamarion Ferreira Alfred Gimeno Randy Haycock Directed by Jon McClenahan Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer/Story Editor Sherri Stoner Theme by Bruce Broughton Music by Steve Bramson Additional Music by James Stemple Musicians Bryan Pezzone - Piano Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Henny Youngman as Henny YOungman Tress MacNeille as Babs Charlie Adler as Buster Joe Alaskey as Plucky Don Messick as Hamton Maurice LaMarche as Robin Killems Frank Welker as Furrball Nathan Ruegger as Little Plucky Storyboard Ken Boyer Tony Craig Flamarion Ferreira Alfred Gimeno Barry Johnson Additional Storyboard Bill Frake Character Layout Chris Brandt Stan Fukuoka Jon McClenahan Lew Saw Model Design Ken Boyer Susan Crossley Key Animation Chris Brandt Al Chiarito Eileen Claffy Jon McClenahan Assistant Animation Tony Cervone Tammy Daniel Mary Hanley Rick Rouse Rodney Tirey Perry Zombolas Genndy Tartakovsky Background Color Design Robert Doucette Key Background Design John Koch Background Layout Uttam Kumar Animation Checking Supervisor Marina Cappas Animation Checking Ron Fleisher Rodney Whitman Series BG Color Design Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa Series Character Design Ken Boyer Alfred Gimeno Main Title Animation Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co. Main Title Performed by Charlie Adler Joe Alaskey Tress MacNeille Don Messick Color Key Bunny Munns Model Mark-Up Jean Du Bois Lisa Leonardi Gina Evans Valerie Walker Ink and Paint Kim Dahl Robin Kane Dawn Dunlop Kathlyn Kephart Staci Gleed Eric Norberg Ink and Paint Camera Kim Tayk L.U.K. Films Korea Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Denise Whitfield Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Music Editing Patricia Carlin for Triad Music, Inc. Dialogue Editing Mark Keatts Aaron King Sound Effects Russell Brower Matt Thorne Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Voice Recording Studio Weddington Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Jeff Sliney, 2nd Engineer Mike Baker, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services C.F.I. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Line Tester George Eastman-Kinetics Production Administrator Glen Gagnon Production Assistants Dickie Freeman Kathryn Page Music Coordinator Ken Ross Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Editor Doug Wood Animation Supervisors Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Animation Services StarToons Production Manager Barbra J. Ebel Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Top Four Henny Youngman "Savers" 4. Here's Another One You May Not Like. 3. How Can You people Sleep with the TV on? 2. Two, Three Four...Is Anyone Still Watching? 1. We Will pray Silently for the Episode That Just Died. Production Executives Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1991 Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved. IASTE "Tiny Toons Adventure" The Tiny Toons Adventures characters, name, and all releated incicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:HBO Max